


Bubble Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light bondage mention, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is nice,” Molly hummed quietly, her eyes closed as she rested against Irene.“I agree entirely.”





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a buried folder from literally two years ago so I edited it up and decided to post it! Just a soft Molrene ficlet for your enjoyment.

Irene lay back in the warm water, letting the airless foam drift away from her body and then return, clinging to her skin. It had been ages since she had last relaxed, and she just remembered how nice it was to feel the tension in her muscles float away. She always considered what she did to be more of a science than an art. Hers was a discipline that needed to be trained, a craft that needed exercising to remain effective. She spent more time working, or thinking about work, than not. Even now her thoughts ventured into the realm of her work, of upcoming appointments, but she reminded herself that tonight was to be enjoyed.

“Are you coming, darling?” The words languidly drawled out of her lips, just loud enough for the woman in the next room to hear.

The creaking of the door was the answer she received, and she opened her previously closed eyes to see Molly standing in front of her with a red face. The woman smiled at her robe-clad girlfriend; at least, that’s what Molly had wanted to call what they had. Irene had no objections to it though, and she liked to see Molly happy. Molly blushed even harder, and it wasn’t due to the steam rising off of the water in the tub.

“Don’t be shy. It isn’t the first time I’ve seen you without any clothes on. Not by a longshot.” Laughter was present in Irene’s voice, caused by the thought of what they were doing just forty minutes ago flashing into her mind. A whimpering, tied-up Molly, who was _very much naked_ , popped into her head.

Molly smiled and sheepishly undid the tie holding the robe together. As the fabric exposed her skin, Irene didn’t even try to hide her admiration of Molly’s body. Her gaze traveled from Molly’s long legs to her chest, and back to her eyes.

“Gorgeous,” she breathed, a look of extreme satisfaction on her face.

With that, Molly dropped the fabric to the floor and carefully stepped into the tub. She sat close to Irene, and much to Molly’s delight, Irene pulled her closer. She now sat between Irene’s legs, her back against Irene’s chest. The older woman began kissing her lover’s neck, and Molly automatically tilted her head back on Irene’s shoulder. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Irene’s cheek.

“This is nice,” Molly hummed quietly, her eyes closed as she rested against Irene.  
“I agree entirely.”

It wasn’t often the two took time to relax. When they were together, it was always a busy affair. Irene had Molly bound and begging, or Molly had Irene’s hand clenched tight at the cinema or partaking in some other quaint activity of Molly’s choosing. But Irene didn’t have to ask Molly to come to bed; the girl always came willing and eager, and their activities were usually suggested by Molly herself (even if Irene had to pry the desire out of her sheepish, nervous smile). And Molly never felt awkward during a less eventful night out. In fact it was more often than not Irene who would recommend a new restaurant a client of hers had recommended, or a film she knew someone starring in.

Irene’s arms snaked loosely around Molly’s waist. She could feel the smile against her neck forming on Molly’s lips as her arms closed around Molly’s body entirely. She began to stroke Molly’s side slowly with her thumb, earning a sigh of approval for her affection.

They sat like that for a while, in silence. It was only broken when Molly decided that the water was no longer warm enough for lounging in. Grinning, Irene released her and Molly stood up, grabbing a towel. Irene raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior.

“Have I been a bad influence on you, to only get one towel for yourself?” Irene teased as she took Molly’s offered hand to help her out of the tub.  
“Oh, you have influenced me, alright,” Molly grinned, “Because I think I’d much prefer sharing…”

Irene took the white fluffy cloth from Molly and wrapped it around them, forcing each against one another.

“That was very audacious of you, dear,” Irene smirked. “A very bold move.”

“Yes, Miss Adler, it was,” Molly looked up at Irene with wide eyes and a small, playful smile across her lips.

“Are you planning on making that wash we just had pointless? At this rate you’ll be back in the state you were in earlier, not that I have any objection to that.” She tugged the towel tighter around them, pressing Molly flush against her.

Molly looked up to her with pleading eyes and a smirk.

“Well then,” Irene changed her tone instantly to one more serious and demanding. “On the bed, now. I want you in the exact way we left off, is that understood?”


End file.
